The golitah
by purplerose34
Summary: Will Deryn ever see Alek? Ever again..  Please read if you want to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. You all must have read my other entries, if you didn't that's cool. So i decided and asked my self, what will happen to Deryn or Alek? will Alek discover her secret, will she finally have the guts to say it? Will she be injured and he figures out on his own that she's a girl?  
I decided to write this, it's oppisite, now! See what you think.  
So i stop talking so you can see what you think.

Bullets were going everywhere, flying this way and that way. Deryn knelt down and was ready for her chance.  
To spring into action in order to help her comrades. She loaded her black pistol, ready, alert. She heard footsteps coming, they sounded like someone was running from something. Ready to fire her gun, she took a deep breath " barking stupid clankers." she muttered to herself. The footsteps stop. And she held her breath crounching down like a predator ready to grabs it's prey. She closed her eyes, adn tightened her grip around the gun. She was ready. counted. 2... 3! she jumped up, and there was a young man standing in front of her.  
" Barking Spiders! Alek don't sneak up on me that way!" She scolded the boy. " i could of almost killed you, next time please be careful." Alek chuckled a little " sorry. I didn't mean too." Deryn rolled her eyes. Why is The Barking prince of Austria-Este in this battle again? Deryn thought. A bullet ran past Alek's head, mere inches away from his own eyes. Deryn grabbed Alek and they ran back to the Trench. Oh, that's right, she thought because those dummkopf germans are after him! Her thoughts were going wild.

Alek and Dylan ran as fast as the wind blows. " Almost there Alek! Just keep running!" Dylan Said running next to was the Trench, Alek Dived first behind it, Then Dylan. They made it.  
Alek looked back at Dylan who was out of breath, panting, we made it, Alek thought. "THat was quite a run." Dylan looked at Alek. They both smiled at the same time, they were alive, and they had each other.  
" Alek! Dylan! you guys are back!" A new voice came in. Newkirk. "What in blazes happen to you?" Dylan cried There was Newkirk, his shirt was torn, his forhead with a big, fresh bloody scar stretched out upon it.  
"Hmm? oh that, i'm fine i accidently hit my head while making a run for it." Newkirk smiled Dylan sighed heavily, " Well, go to the infirmary then, let them fix it." " i don't want to." Newkirk agrued back " What am i, your mother? now, get that bandaged!" " Yes, Mum." Newkirk said annoyed. and walked away. Silence crepted upon alek. Dylan rolled his eyes, " I hope he will be alright." alek asked "aye, he'll be fine." Dylan answered.  
"well, now i am offically bored." Dylan said.  
" me too." Alek agreed " not for long." Another voice popped in to the starting conversation Alek look hard threw the shadows. Volger. What is he doing here? He supposed to stay at the ship.  
" volger, what on earth are you doing here?" Alek asked.  
"The captain has order me to put you on watch duty. Both of you." HE gave a hard, stern look at Dylan.  
" well, get to it, then." " right now? but were in the middle of a barking battle here! You're insane!" Dylan exclaimed " is there there a problem, MR. Sharp?" Dylan gave a dark look at Count Volger.  
" fine, Come on Alek, let's go."Dylan grabbed arm and pulled him along

Well that's all i've got. I'll be working on the next chapter.  
Until then, see ya later!  



	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! I want to apoligize that if i wrote something wrong in the last chapter, so sorry.  
Any who next chapter here we come!

Deryn and Alek head up to the top of the deep trench, and sat side by side. Waiting for something to happen.  
Alek saw Deryn shiver from the cold, he tilted his head " are you cold, Dylan?" He asked "Y-yes. It's B-barking freezing!" she shiver more. She could feel the coldness all over her body Alek took off his jacket, and scooted closer to her. " Here." She looked down at the jacket, then him.  
"B-but won't you b-be f-freezing t-too?" She questioned Alek looked at her " i'll be fine, here."  
She looked at him and without hesitation, she took the jacket and wrapped it around her cold body.  
Alek. He had so much kindness in his royal heart. That did it. " Alek?" Deryn started " Yes?" " i need to tell you something, a secret." Alek innocent eyes, made her want to throw her arms around and give him a kiss. She tried not to look at them. " What is it?"  
Deryn look down, feeling guilty, lying to Alek's face. She tried so hard to say her secret Istanbul, but with Lilit around, it would be too complicated, and then she will be kicked out of what she , and him.  
" I-i...um..." she looked down at her boots. then continued "well it's hard to say..um..uh" She stuttered. Come on Deryn! Think, how can you say this! she thought,making her head hurt.  
" well, what is it?"  
" okay. Um.. You know when Lilit..um uh." alek interupted her thoughts when she looked at him " wait let me guess." Alek had a stupid smirk on his face.  
"Uh.. okay." Deryn said. Please guess wrong.  
Alek looked ahead, and chuckled. He turned back to her, " this is just the stupidest guess ever, but are you a girl?"  
Deryn felt her whole face went pale. He guessed right.  
Alek bursted out laughing.  
" oh, God's wounds! that would be hilaroius! Ha, you a girl!"  
he guessed right? Barking spiders.. he doesn't need to know now. Deryn thought.  
So she joined in laughing. Pretending. that was the word. " that would be so absurd." Alek looked at her.  
" Aye, that would be... awkward." " wait, are you a girl?" Alek questioned "no." Deryn lied. " good, for a second there i thought you serious." " of course not! that's stupid." "Aye, girls don't belong in wartime." Alek said quietly. Yes they was half of what Alek would can do all those things better than Newkirk, even Alek. But she didn't give a squick about it now. Not in front of Alek, of course.

What did you think? You really thought, i was going to write that she tells her secret. Nope, not yet. But i will happen.  
I planned this out, so hope you like it! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I had an idea for the next chapter, and this is all that I came up with. So if it's that bad when you read it, I understand. (Just a random thought) So without further ado please enjoy!**

" Did you her that, Alek?" Deryn whispered. The wind finally died down, and went silent.

"What was it? I didn't hear anything."

"Shhh! Quiet you ninny!" They both stood still for a milli second, which felt like a barking hour to Deryn! Waiting for something to make a noise. All the sudden, their were foot steps coming from up ahead. Alek froze, Deryn felt a shiver down her spine, she swallowed. Who was out at this time? Was one of the crew members to check on them, or was it the bloodthirsty clankers on the other side of that field? Questions began to race in her mind, and trying to form it into a possibility, a bad one. Seconds were feeling like standing there for years, waiting for something to strike.

The footsteps were coming closer to the deep trench, that the two friends were in, _Crunch, crunch, crunch_. Boots forming into endless sounds. Deryn gave Alek a silent look. " Alek… Give me a boost." She whispered quietly.

Alek nodded. He helped her up, but then the footsteps began again once more. Deryn was close up by Alek's shoulders. Then she paused. " OWW! Why did you stop?" Alek whispered

Deryn saw the shadow, "Well? why did you.." Alek began

"Shhhh! Shut it!" Deryn hissed. They strange shadow started over and looked down at the trench next to them. "Get back!" she whispered down.

" Then.. Get off!"

"I can't! Just stop squirming!"

Alek swore. In German, which was hard and she didn't want to translate. The shadow started again and coming over to theirs. One dead step at a time.

" Oww!"

" Hush it! Move over in the shadow!"

" Fine."

Deryn heard _oof_ from alek carrying her over on his shoulders. They stayed silent, waiting for the mysterious man to finally go away. The footsteps came crawling closer to the trench. She shut her eyes. _Come on, come on! _She thought. The footsteps stopped right in front of them. Alek was about to yelp in surprise luckily Deryn bent down as fast as she can and shut his mouth. Balancing on Alek's shoulders was pretty hard to do, while keeping his mouth barking shut! The footsteps hesitated then continue to look at the other trenches 5 yards away. Deryn breathed a sigh of relief.

" Hello! I can't breath!" Alek muffled under her hand

" Oh! Aye, sorry!" she whispered

He breathed. " Could you please get off, I think I'm about to break in half."

Deryn jumped off his shoulders.

"Next time I get to be on your shoulders." Alek hissed

" Oh, stop complaining! I just both saved our..."

A bullet whizzed by Alek's head. His eyes widened. Deryn gasped. She turned around and grabbed Alek and forced him down, in the wet, disgusting mud.

The Shadow man came back and started shooting.

"Hier! Heir!" the man shouted. Deryn understood. Some of the Germans were hiding in the bushes. Bloody Brilliant!

" Alek are you alright?"

Alek muttered " I-I'm fine. What in blazes was that?"

" A barking bullet. You're glad that it didn't hit you!"

Alek got up, but swayed. How on earth can he be hurt? The bullet didn't even hit him!

"Barking spiders! Were under attack."

" Well, how we going to warn the leviathan?" Alek asked

That was the hard part. The leviathan was at the ocean line 2 miles away, waiting for some of the men to come aboard, and get the hell out of there! There was only one way she could think of. Alek.

" Alek, how fast are you?" Deryn questioned reloading her pistol

Alek raised his eyebrow " I guess pretty fast, why?"

She grabbed her command whistle out of her pocket.

" Listen, I have an idea, but it's only going to involve you. Not me, just you."

Alek eyes widened. His voice shaky. " What do you mean only me?"

Deryn took a deep breath; it was going to be hard for him, to be alone and leave her behind.

" I need you to run to the Leviathan as fast as you can. Blow the command whistle once you get there. I'll wait here and try to hold these barking clankers off."

" What? You can't do that Dylan! You can be..."

Deryn looked down. She knew what she was doing. Or so she thought. She had a job to do, and that was to protect Alek, even with her life. Besides they were friends.

" You have no choice, I'll be alright."

" No! I'm not going to let you do that! I'm not going to lose my friend! If you're staying, I'm staying!" Alek yelled. He didn't want to lose her.

A German shout was coming closer. She had no time to argue with alek! She had to get him out of there!

" Alek, I can't argue with you right now! Just go! I'll be fine!"

" Please, Dylan! Don't do this." Alek had tears in his eyes.

She handed him the command whistle.

"Go. I'll be alright, I promise." She gave a smile, in order to lighten his mood.

Alek's lips were twitching; he stood up and was about to hop out of the trench. He looked back at her, and threw his arms around, tightened,

"What ever happens, Dylan you have been and always will be a great friend and soldier." Alek let out one tear. Hitting her cheek.

" You too." Deryn muttered, she wanted this moment to freeze, and never let go of him.

" Now go! Run as fast as you can!"

He nodded and jumped up out of the trench. And just like that, he was gone, maybe forever or maybe not. Whichever it was, she knew in her heart that friendships never die, not even in war.

" I love you Alek, and I always will." Deryn said silently

Stop being a ninny! You can do this!

She grabbed her gun, and waited for the right time to shoot.

She remembered the words, echoing in her girlish mind.

Tears came pouring out,

" I love you."

And started shooting.

**Well, I'll tell one thing. That's pretty sad, I started to cry. Oh well, she might not make it or will. Which do you think?**

**It gets even worse later on! No, that wasn't a spoiler. Or maybe it was? I think I got all the spelling right, once again, I will see you in chapter 4! And remember LEAVE REVIEWS! PLEASE, NO I'M NOT BEGGING!**

**PR34**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got this idea for being a stupid klutz, and I was pretty bored so hope you like it!**

Alek sprinted as fast as he could. He looked behind him, hoping that Dylan will be all right. To see his friend risk his life, he knew that he would see him again. But Alek had to focus to get to the Leviathan, and warn them before he sees a Dead flying whale and the crew! He ducked down behind a rock, Germans started to come his way!

"Barking Spiders." He muttered. He frowned. Was he turning into Dylan?

But he needed to worry about getting there! German soldiers were everywhere, like a lion lurking for its prey.

"Check drüben." One German shouted

One of them nodded, and started looking. Alek ducked down, and held his breath. " Stay silent." He muttered to himself.

Footsteps were creeping over to where he was. His legs were shaking, and try to make them stop, no use. The German's breathing was creeping more, leaving a scent of blood in the air, if they found him, it will be his last. Alek shut his eyes,

"Nichts hier!" The German shouted back. The footsteps went back over to the German Commander, 200 feet away.

Alek released his breath. "That was close."

He crawled over to another rock. One rock at a time. This was going to be a while.

Alek was almost over the hill, ready to sprint down, and blow the whistle as hard as he can. He saw the Leviathan; it almost shines, like a light, ready for his call. He stopped. Something was wrong, how could the Germans not see him? He was in range! Even with guns pointed to him!

" Hold it right there boy!" A German was right behind him. He did he know? He could have sworn that he lost them over the rocky field! Alek stood there shaking, was this… was this it? He swallowed, tears were close to pouring out.

" Is this yours? I found this over by that boulder over there." The German pointed. He looked down; it was his dagger from Istanbul. He looked up at the boulder 300 yards away, the German just wanted to give it to him? He's not going to kill him? What the hell? "Um… yes, that's mine. Um thank you." Alek stuttered and softly swore.

" Next time boy, don't leave your weapons behind, those godless Darwinists are threatening us, so stand guard!" He yelled in Alek's face. Now he knew what Dylan felt like getting yelled at.

Alek didn't know what to say, yes sir, aye sir, what?

"Uh… Yes sir."

" Now get back to your station!" The German spat on the ground and muttered

" Stupid _dummkopf."_

Finally the German soldier went away. Alek got passed that easily, he thought it was going to guns, swords, everything!

Alek shook his head. "That was easy." He muttered to himself.

Alek slid down the hill, he was almost there, and he was ready to blow the whistle. Dylan, please hang on. He thought. He stopped, something felt weird under his feet,

" What the—" He started

Alek slipped, screaming, and probably thumping all the way down Alek landed with a loud THUMP! Even though he was a prince, he such a klutz. "Owwww." Alek felt the back of his head, it was bleeding, and he moaned, "Got to get up, got to help Dylan!" he had to ignore the pain. There was the Leviathan right in front of him! Dylan! He'll be all right! Alek ran as fast as he could, and blew the whistle.

**Wow. That's really entertaining come to think of it! HA! He really must be a klutz. I got that idea from falling down 2** **steps a while ago, I got up and yelled "THAT"S IT!" I am a klutz. Oh well hope like it, please leave reviews, I know it's short but the next will be the longest, it might cover 2 chapters! Well thank you! And thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to admit this is rated VS (very sad) **** hope you enjoy it!**

Alek blew his whistle as hard as he can. Everyone practically came to the desperate prince's call. Dr. Barlow cam rushing out next to Count Volger. "Alek! Thank goodness your alright!"

Dr. Barlow wrapped her arms around his muddy, dirty body. Dr. Barlow felt the back at his head. Her eyes widen, "Come on, and let's fix that wound. Dr. Barlow led him into her room, filled with top-secret fabricated beasties, the other Loris and Jumpy Tazza, gladly waiting for the boy to come back.

"Ow! Ow!"

" Oh, stop struggling Alek."

Alek sat quietly, she wrapped the bandages around his red- brownish hair, and he felt being wrapped up like a mummy.

"There."

Even though she was a scientist, she wasn't that bad as a nurse.

There was a knock at the door, silently. Dr. Barlow glided over to the door, a familiar voice wisped through Alek's ears, Volger. What does he want?

" Alek? Are you alright?"

Alek only nodded, feeling like he was forgetting something.

" So where is Mr. Sharp? Did he run off? Is he safe?"

Alek eyes widen, Dylan! He's still out there risking his life, for him! Alek sprung up, And Almost ran to the door. But felt, too dizzy.

" Alek? Where do you think you're going?" Volger asked.

"Dylan! Here's still out there, he might be lying there almost dead!"

Volger eyes went to cold. "Let him stay there. He needs to learn to be on his own, and take care himself."

Alek flashed with anger in his heart. How dare he say that about his friend, why he's here, in the first place was because Dylan wanted him to be safe! How dare Volger say it!

Alek eyes were filled with hatred, depression, and worse of all, He despised his fencing master! Alek marched over to Count Volger, and held his gaze.

" Volger, you are never to speak of Midshipman Dylan Sharp ever again like that, EVER! He's the reason why I'm alive, or I will be in a trench dead, and no one will be able to have the throne!" Alek had won that round.

Dr. Barlow eyes went down, Dylan might be dead.

" Where is he, Alek?"

He's over the hill, about 2 miles away. We need to go back and get him!"

" Your Highness, we need to get you out of here, we might have to leave him behind."

Alek had tears in his eyes. He remembers what had Dylan said to him.

" _Alek, listen to me, even though we are from different parts, and we live in different worlds. You are a Clanker. I'm a Darwinist. But no matter how those 2 groups hate each other…" Alek remembered his smile " I always be there for you, even though some of the people hate each other, all they want is revenge, vengeance, and despise each other. And I don't." _Alek poured tears, and sniffed. "We have to go back, I c-can't leave him b-behind. He's the bestest friend I have ever had, the only one I had. Please. Try to understand that, Volger. Please I am begging you."

Alek looked at Volger. Volger sighed " Alright. But I am coming with you, I will not let you get hurt since I am your mentor, You Highness." Volger bowed, and smiled.

Alek wiped away his tears. He had to be strong. Alek knew just what to do, The Middy was his best friend, and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

" What do you suggest Count?" Dr. Barlow stepped in.

Alek smiled

" I think I have an idea."

**AWWWWW! OMG! BARKING SPIDERS! Alek Is going to help his friend out, YEA! Deryn's going to live! Or maybe?**

**We'll see! See in chapter 6! I got this idea from a series I watch like the older brother is giving his younger brother advice. Oh, yeah their both Emos! **

**Okay, I won't compare them to that, but I love how the older brother says it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is the sad chapter. I know you guys will cry, I'm sorry for writing this, but oh well! At least it's not the real book right? This is a great song! I immediately thought of Deryn and Alek. Their everlasting love, aww!

" _Listen to your heart when he's calling for you, listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do, I don't know where you're going! But I don't know why; listen to your heart before…. You tell him GOODBYE." - DHT_

Listen to your heart

Deryn was outnumbered. So many Clankers, ready to fire, ready to spill her blood on the battlefield. She only had a few bullets left, maybe 5 or 6 shots, but more Germans were storming in, like elephants ready to charge it's predator. She held her breath; maybe she can just play dead, or surrender. But luckily, that was clearly not Deryn's style. She stood her ground, ready for at least one of the soldiers, to at least fall in one of the trenches. That would be funny. But she had to focus, though; it would be nice if the Leviathan were already here. But Alek, oh, how she thought about him every second, it was painful, and yet… "NO! Got to stay focused." She muttered.

She sprung up like a spring and used one shot.

"_Da ist er! Feuer! Feuer!" One of the Germans shouted._

"_Uh oh." Deryn muttered under her breath._

_She had no choice to run. If she stood in the trench like a stupid ninny waiting for some hero to rescue her. She won't make it back to the Leviathan in one piece._

_She waited for the right time, which was the hard part. So many Germans about, waiting for her to make the next move, If only Alek was…. She moaned, Stupid girlish thoughts! _

"_Da ist er!" The German spotted where she was hiding, now was the time to make a break for it._

Deryn got up, and started to sprint. Fear, pain, doubt that she won't make it covered her mind; She looked back, a swarm of Germans coming behind her, like bees in a barking beehive!

Deryn had to loose them, or she won't make it. Deryn made a sharp turn and found a rock to hide behind. Out of breathe, but ready to use her last 5 bullets, maybe to distract the Germans and retreat, and finally go away. "Barking Spiders." She breathed.

Deryn was almost to The Leviathan, basically ½ a mile. She heard footsteps coming. She was getting tired of these stupid Clankers!

But something was not right, she looked up, and her eyes widen.

A German grabbed her and tossed her the ground, she tried to get up, but something heavy was on top of her stomach. The German spoke in clear, slow English " Well. We finally caught you."

He looked up, and then continued " you made a rather big mess of our troops, you little brat." He stepped even harder on her, she felt like being squashed1

" And your little prince friend, helped us, he left you here, a little, no good, Brat."

He chuckled, an evil one.

" Maybe, he will be next."

Her eyes focused on his, dark, cruel eyes. Deryn spoke in slow German

" You touch him, your dead." Trying to threaten him.

" Pity, from some mere bratty girl I expected you to be sobbing by now."

Deryn felt shock, how… how did he know?

She tried to laugh, but his hard boot on her chest forced it back

" I'm-I'm not like other girls."

" So I've notice, but... Your little Prince will NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

He bent down, and gave her a cruel smile.

He pushed her knee in, She screamed on the top of her lungs. The German had broken her leg, She screamed louder. It hurt like hell!

She breathed hard, she screamed… hoping that someone one (From her side) would save her.

She was about to go out of it. She couldn't take it any more! She had to do something! She used her other leg and kicked him off

" Get off me, you stupid Clanker!" she yelled

He landed with a _Thump!_ She sat up, trying to hold the pain back.

She winced as she saw the bone almost through her pale skin.

She looked up in the sky and the Leviathan was flying.

So they were leaving her behind. Deryn was all alone; alek was probably there on that beautiful ship. Tears fell, she wiped her eyes

Or maybe Alek was dead. Maybe by gun shot, sword, bomb anything.

But she never has told her secret. "It was never meant to be that way." She breathed.

What was going to happen now? She could lay here, wait for them to come by, and get her, or she can die, laying here for the Germans to come and find her.

It was destiny's choice.

Not hers.

**It was my idea, of the German soldier to break her leg, I saw it in Twilight were James is like "Tell him! Tell him!" stupid vampire, I hate that series now. But any who… I can tell that you guys are going to cry in the next one that I write. Sorry if I had you guys waiting, lots of stupid barking school, Big test coming up, so studying like hell. Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh! If you guys want to look up the song, you'll immediately think of Alek and Deryn, trust me, I thought of it.**


End file.
